


Never Gonna Leave This Bed

by exohousewarming, wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Doubt, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Prompt number:217Side Pairings (if any):Chanyeol/SehunWarnings:None.Summary:Kyungsoo will always be there to reassure and give Jongin all the love that he needs.





	Never Gonna Leave This Bed

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** I just wanted to thank the mods for giving me the chance to write for this fest despite signing up late. ^^v Thank you for the kind words and for helping me out. You're all lovely. ♡
> 
> To C, the light of this fic, thank you so much for everything. For listening to my daily rants, for your suggestions, for the patience and for motivating me to finish this. Your beta reading and editing is amazing. A million thank you won't be enough. I'm beyond grateful for having you. You are the best! I love you.♡
> 
> To P, my support system, thank you for letting me stay in your dorm so we could brainstorm about this, for giving me ideas and opinions that helped me a lot. ♡
> 
> And to D, thank you. ♡
> 
>  
> 
> To the prompter, your wonderful prompt called out to me and I knew I had to write this. I did my best despite the short time I have to finish this fic. I hope I gave justice and exceeded your expectations. Lastly to kaisoo for being my inspiration and to everyone who adores the pairing, this fic is for you :) This is loosely based from maroon 5's song with the same title. You can listen to it while reading. Thanks~ :)

Hues of pink and oranges painted the sky as Kyungsoo stretched his tired limbs. He slung his bag on his shoulder and fixed the clutter on his desk before heading out of his cubicle.

"Going early, huh?" There was a teasing glint in Minseok's eyes as Kyungsoo beamed wide and nodded his head.

It had been a while since he spent time with his boyfriend. Sometimes, Kyungsoo would go home and would leave the next day with Jongin still sleeping on their bed. He missed everything about Jongin, so that night was the perfect moment to have a quality time with his precious one.

It was half past 6 in the evening when he clocked out and ran off immediately to the train station just in time before the arrival of the next trip.

He sat on the farthest corner and the familiar glint of the ring sitting on his finger was enough for Kyungsoo to feel the comfort and the love that was always waiting for him to come home every single night; the love that gave him the strength every morning to work hard for their future.

 

Six months had passed when Jongin popped the question and who was Kyungsoo to say no? He had been waiting for that too, to build his life with Jongin. With that, his fiancé gave him all the assurance that he needed.

 

After an hour Kyungsoo had arrived at their unit just in time when Jongin’s about to twist the knob of their front door.

He ran and hugged the life out of him. Kyungsoo’s cheeks were squished around on Jongin’s arms as he peered up at him.

“Surprise?!” Kyungsoo squeaked cutely and everything was worth it when Jongin pinned him on the door and kissed him softly.

“Hello, baby.” Jongin greeted him. There was a small blush tinting his caramel skin and Kyungsoo’s heart dropped a few beats. His love for the younger was getting stronger every single day.

He crinkled his nose at Jongin and pulled him inside of their shared unit. They plopped down on the couch with Kyungsoo sitting on the lap of his boyfriend.

“You’re home early today,” Jongin said a matter-of-factly and smiled at him. Kyungsoo buried his nose on Jongin’s neck and the latter smelled like lemon, mint and summer breeze. But mostly, he smelled like home.

“I missed you. I missed spending time with you so I-I went home e-early.” Kyungsoo stammered a bit but Jongin flashed him a warm smile.

“I missed you too, baby. How are you today?” Kyungsoo felt surge of emotions as he threaded his fingers through Jongin’s hair while occasionally kissing his face. It had really been a while since they cuddled like this and talked about things, from serious ones to mundane topics.

Kyungsoo talked about his day and Jongin did too. However, since Jongin’s thighs were already straining, the both of them stood up and finally changed their clothes.

 

//

 

Time passed quickly and after they ate dinner, the lovers were huddled inside their bedroom where Kyungsoo was encased around Jongin’s embrace as he drew shapes and different figures on Jongin’s bare chest. He felt warm because of his personal heater and teddy bear.

“You happy today?” Kyungsoo asked his boyfriend as he heard the steady beat of his heart.

Jongin let out a soft hum and kissed Kyungsoo’s fingers one by one.

“I’m always happy with you,” Jongin whispered as he tightened his arms around him.

Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin, a myriad of emotions flashed in their eyes and he felt really loved by the younger hugging him like this and whispering sweet nothings to his ear. He longed for nights like this with Jongin.

“I love you, Jongin.” It rolled out from his tongue smoothly.

“I love you too, Kyungsoo hyung. Let’s sleep now?” 

Kyungsoo nodded and that was the last thing he heard before sleep consumed his being.

 

And that night, both of them slept peacefully.

 

//

Sunlight seeped through the window as Jongin willed his eyes to open. He reached out his hand on the other side of the bed only to find it empty. He mumbled something but a warm hand jolted him awake from his sleep.

“Good morning, Jongin.” Jongin yawned and rolled lazily on the bed. He then propped his hand on his elbow as he admired the view in front of him – Kyungsoo was wearing a suit and tight slacks which emphasized his thick thighs and plump ass.

Jongin whistled at his cute (and hot) boyfriend that earned him a flick on the forehead.

“Hurts.” The younger hissed at Kyungsoo and pouted his lips but Kyungsoo cooed at him.

“I’m sorry. I’ll just kiss you so the pain will go away.”

Kyungsoo dropped a kiss on Jongin’s forehead down to his nose and finally on his waiting lips. 

Jongin returned the kiss with fervour and both of them smiled once the kiss ended. On the other hand, Kyungsoo rubbed their noses cutely before Jongin patted Kyungsoo’s behind jokingly.

“I’ll go now, Jongin. There’s food in the kitchen. I think I’ll be home a little late tonight. Don’t strain yourself too much, okay? I love you.” Kyungsoo kissed him on the lips once more before rushing out of their door.

 

_ I love you too. _

 

However anxiety bloomed at the pit of Jongin’s gut but he willed it to go away. He should not dwell on the past, but as Kyungsoo got busier, Jongin felt a little left out. It was as if a part of him slowly died.

Instead, he shook the thought of it and headed for the shower to start his day.

 

//

Sehun was still dancing while Jongin and Yixing sat on a small bench, tiredness seeping through their bones and it was only 12 in the afternoon.

Their first dance session just ended few minutes ago but their friend kept on being smiley, bouncing at every step he made and Jongin was not quite happy at all. The scowl on his face seemed permanent as he rolled his eyes again.

“Aren’t you tired?” Jongin asked his friend.

Sehun laughed at him, “Quit being a baby, Jongin. Brighten up! Come on, let’s eat lunch. My treat!”

 

Jongin sighed for the nth time during lunch break. His food was completely untouched as he watched his friends munched happily on their food.

“What’s with you, Sehun? You’re so active today, it’s quite annoying.” Yixing joked around and Jongin just listened to his friends.

Sehun raised his left hand, there was a silver band adorning his ring finger, “Chanyeol already proposed!” The boy squealed and Jongin’s mood deflated once more.

“When’s the wedding?”

“The tentative date might be in two months?” Sehun smiled shyly at them. He had never seen this side of his friend before. Even if it was wrong, he felt a little envious. 

Before, he thought he and Kyungsoo would be the first one to get married among their friends considering that they were already in their 7 th year as a couple.

Jongin smiled sadly. He felt a heavy weight on his chest and even the small room seemed to suffocate him.

“I-I need to go. I feel really sick right now.” Jongin stood and left the cafeteria abruptly.

 

//

 

He ran.

Jongin rode the bus. He was not entirely sure where he was heading. He needed to escape for a little while but fate was mocking him because the public vehicle was full of married couples together with their children.

He closed his eyes. He dreamt of these things with Kyungsoo but he was so afraid of asking him to plan their marriage already.

_ He was always afraid. _

_ Afraid that he might make the same mistakes again. _

//

 

_ He tossed and turned on the bed. Jongin felt like he was being dragged. _

_ He walked into the darkness, and begged his mind to fight out the voices that had been haunting him.  But when he opened the door on his left Kyungsoo was surprisingly there waiting for him. _

 

_ “Let’s break up, Soo. Go. It isn’t working.” _

_ Jongin couldn’t remember how many times they were in this situation. _

_ The other man looked at him. Hurt was evident in their eyes but Jongin couldn’t live a life like this. It had been years but he had always been reserved around Kyungsoo. _

_ Jongin tried to open up but he couldn’t. The other people in the past left him when he got too close to them. And even if Kyungsoo gave him all the assurance he needed, Jongin couldn’t trust him fully. _

_ “Please don’t say that. I’m here to understand you, Jongin. I-I won’t force you, you can tell me things when you’re ready. I’m always here.” _

_ “Go away, Soo. Please.” Before I self destruct right in front of your eyes. _

_ Jongin expected Kyungsoo to fight for them like he would always do but the latter mumbled a soft, “Okay, if that would make you happy.” _

_ Kyungsoo let go of his hands. “I’ll leave now, Jongin. I won’t bother you anymore.” _

_ Jongin gasped for air. He wanted to get up and leave this messy place. _

 

_ But he wanted to go back to Kyungsoo. _

 

_ Jongin woke up to a familiar bed but the warmth was missing. He was completely frozen. Sometimes he liked to think that his dreams would shift from his worries to his daydreams. The cycle would repeat and he didn’t know if what he felt and saw were real or not. _

_ A blinding light bled through his window but he didn’t know why he ended up in a park. He saw Kyungsoo once again and he was about to approach him to patch things up, but to his surprise a faceless man kissed the older boy. His eye even twitched from the way their fingers intertwined. _

_ Jongin could feel his heart shattering when his eyes met Kyungsoo’s. And all the latter gave him was a blank stare. _

_ “I’m leaving you, Jongin.” His head pounded when the voice kept whispering on his ears. _

_ “Please come back! I’m sorry! Please don’t leave!” Jongin collapsed on the ground. Water filled his senses and his vision got blurry as he floated into nothingness. _

 

“Kyungsoo, please don’t leave me!” His lungs burned and hot tears were streaming down his face. He was shaking violently with fear as sobs wracked his body. Everything seemed so surreal. He couldn’t afford to lose the love of his life like this.

The other side of the bed was still empty and Jongin cried a little more. He rocked back and forth; anxiety bloomed in his stomach and he just wanted to shut down from everything.

He wanted reassurance. He wanted Kyungsoo’s soothing voice to chase his fears away, to tell him that everything was going to be alright.

_ And most of all, he wanted him home right now. _

As long as his lover was by his side, Jongin would stay grounded in their shaky relationship.

He kept on wanting and waiting.

 

_ But nothing came. _

 

//

 

Morning came too fast for Jongin and a heavy feeling swam on his chest as he did his daily routine. It was already afternoon when Sehun finally arrived.

“I’m sorry for being late guys. We went to fit some tux today! And I think I might go home early because we’re scheduled for our food tasting later.” Sehun said and went to the kids who were waiting for their soon-to-be married dance teacher.

“Are you okay, Jongin? You seemed a little off these past few days.” Concern was evident in Yixing’s eyes and damn, Jongin’s eyes were too obvious that he was breaking inside.

“I miss Kyungsoo so much.”  _ And I’m so jealous of everything. _

Yixing embraced him and let him cry on his shoulder. “You should go home right now, Jongin. Wait for Kyungsoo and tell him about your worries. I know he’ll understand. And I’m sure he misses you too.”

 

The nightmares kept coming at him. They were recurring and they continued every time Jongin would wake up and would try to sleep again.

Like a cycle, Jongin kept drowning in the pit of darkness with no one to save him.

 

//

 

Kyungsoo arrived at 10 in the evening. It was earlier than his usual routine because they finally closed the merger account that really kept him busy.

He tiptoed his way through the bedroom and felt a little off as he heard distressed sounds coming inside, then he found Jongin squirming under the sheets, sweating profusely with a frown marring his lovely face.

He plopped down beside Jongin immediately and twined their fingers together. Jongin calmed down surprisingly from his touch and he straightened Jongin’s furrowed brow. Even if Jongin was asleep, Kyungsoo could feel that the younger was not feeling well.

He combed Jongin’s hair and dropped light kisses on his face.

_ Why won’t you tell me what’s bothering you, love? _

 

The days continued to roll smoothly for them as Jongin would like to think that way even if there were nights where he couldn’t sleep because he missed Kyungsoo’s warmth against him. Sometimes, he would force himself to stay awake to avoid his nightmares that he didn’t want to deal most of the time.

 

One night, Jongin sat down on the couch as he flipped the channels on the television, wanting something to kill time while waiting for his boyfriend to come home. He was almost asleep when he heard the soft footfalls on the floor.

“Soo?” Jongin mumbled incoherently until a soft arm circled his waist and dragged him towards their room.

“Jongin, are you okay? Are  _ we  _ okay?” Kyungsoo asked him out of the blue.

“Yes, just preoccupied lately. Don’t worry about me.”

_ No. _

Kyungsoo didn’t look convinced with Jongin’s answer so he settled on Jongin’s lap and pressed their lips together.

The kiss was urgent and needy as they wanted to feel that spark between them. Jongin traced Kyungsoo’s lip with his tongue, sucking ferociously on the wet muscle and the latter gasped. Goose bumps appeared on the milky skin of Kyungsoo, pleased with the way Jongin’s fingers would rest and would tickle on his neck.

“God, I needed that so much.” Kyungsoo huffed, lips glistening with saliva along with the noticeable hard-on between Jongin’s legs. 

Kyungsoo tugged on his hair and looked up at him. Closely, he noticed there was a worried look painted on Jongin’s face.

“Are you sure you’re okay because I’ll be leaving tomorrow for a 3-day convention. Will you be fine here? I-I can always cancel –”

Jongin pecked on Kyungsoo’s his lips, cutting him from whatever he was about to say next. He wanted to be selfish and ask him to stay with him but he knew Kyungsoo loved his job. “I can do it, Soo. Just promise me you’ll call every night, okay? I miss you already.”

 

_ I will always miss you. I want you home all the time. _

 

Those were the words he wanted to say but he stopped himself because he didn’t want to worry Kyungsoo more.

 

//

 

They drowned.

Both of them were drowning.

Kyungsoo wasted his time with stacks of paper. His hands were going numb with how each file needed his signature while Jongin would swim in the storm whirling in his heart. Jongin tried to be contented with few messages and hushed voices every night but he felt empty without the other.

_ He felt so alone. _

 

To get rid of his loneliness, Jongin tired himself by accepting dance classes and workshops compared to his regular load. His limbs were strained most of the time and his days were mostly spent in the cold floor of his studio.

 

That time, Sehun and his other friends already went home. He was the only one left in the studio. He didn’t know how long he stared at the ceiling until his phone vibrated. It was a text message from Kyungsoo.

 

_ “I’m on my way home, Jongin. See you later! I missed you. I love you so much.” _

 

By that, he locked up the place and headed home immediately.

 

Night time fell quickly and Jongin wanted to cry for no reason. He was so tired and he was sure that this time, he was going to tell Kyungsoo what was bothering him. He couldn’t do this alone anymore.

He tossed and turned on their bed until he fell asleep, waiting for Kyungsoo to come home.

 

Dark abyss swallowed him whole before he could fight back to open his eyes.

 

_ "Jongin, I'm leaving. I can't do this! I can't wait for you anymore." There was coldness in Kyungsoo's voice that tore Jongin apart. _

_ No. No.  He can't let him go. _

_ "Hyung, please! Please don't leave me! I'll be good, I promise! I'll help you with anything. I’m ready and I want to open myself to you right now. Please, hyung. Please don’t leave me." _

_ "I'm sorry, Jongin." _

_ Jongin tried to breathe but he drowned crying out Kyungsoo's name. He didn't know if this was really a nightmare or if he was just remembering fragments of almost losing Kyungsoo after a huge fight. _

_ Darkness consumed him once again, and leaving him hanging in an endless maze. But this time, it brought him somewhere in the near future. _

_ Kyungsoo slowly walked down the aisle and Jongin felt all the happiness whirling in his chest. He held Kyungsoo's hand tightly as he reached the altar. Afterwards, the ceremony started. _

_ "I don't." Once again, Jongin's life flashed before him as soon as he heard Kyungsoo's answer. _

_ Gasps filled the entire place and Kyungsoo looked at Jongin blankly. _

_ "I-I can't marry you, Jongin." _

_ Jongin sobbed violently, "Why?" _

_ "There's no reason. I can't do this. I’m tired of everything. I'm sorry, Jongin." _

_ The older boy returned the ring and ran out of the place.  _

_ Jongin tried to chase him but he fell on his knees bruised and scarred. _

_ "Kyungsoo!" _

 

It was 11 in the evening when Kyungsoo got home. He laid down on his back instantly beside Jongin and snuggled to his warmth to alleviate the tiredness the day brought to him.

But a few hours later, Kyungsoo stirred from his sleep. He could feel Jongin beside him thrashing and whimpering. Jongin kept on calling out his name with a frown on his face.

Quickly, he sat up and shook his boyfriend awake. He was worried because Jongin rarely had nightmares. Except for this month, he could tell that his boyfriend was bothered with something.

His heart broke upon seeing the tears wetting the face of his lover.

"Jongin, love, wake up! Please wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

It took a lot before Jongin woke up. He was still shaking and sobbing so Kyungsoo cradled his face lovingly, and wiped his tear stained cheeks.

He told him to breathe and to stop crying.

“Jongin, what’s wrong?”

The younger shook his head and enclosed Kyungsoo in a tight embrace, “I love you, Kyungsoo. I love you so much. Please don’t leave me. I love you. I love you.”

Jongin repeated it like a mantra but it only worried Kyungsoo more. “Baby, you kept on having nightmares lately. Please tell me what’s bothering you. What did you dream about?”

He tried coaxing Jongin a little more, but to no avail. Instead, Jongin made a move and dropped hot kisses on Kyungsoo’s face down to his lips all the way to his neck, blotches of red bloomed on the creamy skin.

The kiss was messy. Mouth to mouth, skin to skin, hard steel to smooth, heated silk. Hands roamed over bronzed, tensed and hard muscles, kisses rained over soft and pale skin.

Kyungsoo was burning and he burned with Jongin. He reached for the younger’s shirt, wanting to feel his smooth, caramel skin against him. Kyungsoo wanted to store every moment, every groan, every hot whisper that Jongin did to his body while their tongues mingled each other.

Sooner, his back was slammed against the mattress and Jongin hovered on top of him. If this was the only way the younger could communicate to him, then he would do this.

The sweet and small innocent kisses turned into something heated. Something raw and primal. They burned from each other's touches.

If Jongin needed him, Kyungsoo would give himself. He would give everything to Jongin.

Body and soul.

Forever.

 

They fumbled with their clothes and threw all the garments away. They desperately clung to each other to feel how real the moment was, the feel of Jongin’s skin against him and the hardness that was molded between them that was electrifying.

Jongin’s hands and mouth traced the soft curves of Kyungsoo’s body, travelling southwards, rendering the elder man helpless and begging for more. Wanting more friction. Wanting Jongin inside of him.

Goosebumps appeared as Kyungsoo trailed his fingers on his heated skin. Jongin needed this. He needed to feel alive. He needed to feel Kyungsoo, loving him until they both couldn’t breathe anymore.

He needed the touch that kept him afloat in the sea of his insecurities so closed his eyes, drowning with the feeling of Kyungsoo touching him. And of him, worshipping every part of Kyungsoo’s beautiful body in return.

Jongin kissed Kyungsoo hard once more, making him shiver and tremble on his hands. He latched his lips on his jaw down to his milky neck and chest. His lips travelled southwards, licking and sucking on his soft skin and marking Kyungsoo as his territory. Branding him as his.

Jongin’s eyes raked his every being. He looked at Kyungsoo as if he was the most beautiful creature in the world. As if he was ready to devour him at that moment. His fingers traced at every curves and dips of his lover’s figure, earning him a soft sigh of pleasure from the other man.

Their senses were heightened. Every bit of their skin was sensitive. Moans and groans filled the room that ignited their passion, making them drunk in love and lust. Every kiss, every touch screamed ownership and possessiveness. Marring the beautiful skin with their marks on each other.

“Please, baby.” Kyungsoo pleaded at him as Jongin’s hands roamed all over his sweaty body. 

Jongin touched every part of Kyungsoo, teasing him on the right places, reaching for that bundle of nerves that would leave him a moaning mess. Jongin prepared Kyungsoo for this long night and it left a burning and aching sensation within the two of them.

Jongin whispered sweet nothings as he entered Kyungsoo, causing him to gasp, to scratch his nails on Jongin’s back and to sink his mouth on his shoulder which drove him crazier. 

Jongin stopped his ministrations when Kyungsoo whimpered, so he let the older boy get accustomed to his fullness on his tight body first.

Fire consumed them as they both moved and clung on each other’s backs. The slap of their skin, the cry for pleas, the ragged breathing and the creaking of the bed could only be heard in the room. They bathe on the heady scent and sweat of their union. Pleasure took over the pain as Jongin went faster and drove a little harder inside Kyungsoo. He gave him all he had and he gave him more.

They danced as they reached for something. Their movements became hurried. Jongin gripped Kyungsoo’s hips who clutched on his shoulders as they both felt that familiar build up at the pit of their stomach – their bodies were both seeking and begging for release.

Something erupted right before Kyungsoo’s eyes. He shuddered from every thrust; blinding his eyes with the intensity of his lovemaking with Jongin that made him see stars. For Kyungsoo, the only thing that mattered was Jongin, filling him with every bit of himself and emptying all the love he had inside of him.

With a soft moan, Jongin rolled beside Kyungsoo and he kissed his forehead. Tears formed in their eyes as they embraced each other, sated and happy from their lovemaking. Their union was not only made by their body but also with their heart and soul.

Jongin cleaned them both before silence filled the room except for the steady beating of their hearts.

“Are you okay now, Nini?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin once more. “Can you now tell me what happened?”

Jongin heaved a sigh as he continued looking at Kyungsoo’s eyes. “I know it’s all in the past now but I kept dreaming about our almost break up and in my dreams you really did left me. I-I’m so afraid, hyung. And then just earlier, I dreamt of you leaving me in the altar. Soo, I don’t know what do these stupid dreams mean, and I know you’re busy with lots of things, but p-please don’t leave me. I-I love you so much, hyung.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes watered, feeling guilty as he realized that Jongin needed him. He was so busy with work that unconsciously, he neglected the needs of his boyfriend.

“A-And I was really jealous because Sehun’s already preparing for his wedding and here I am thinking you don’t want to marry me anymore.”

Kyungsoo seemed to forget that Jongin was really fragile and needed lots of love and reassurance. His heart hurt thinking that the younger man really thought of those things whenever he was alone.

“I’m sorry, Jongin. I’m really sorry for being always busy. And those dreams meant nothing. I’m not leaving you. I will  _ never ever  _ leave you. We can get married tomorrow if you want, tie me on your hips and I won’t even care. Jongin I’ll do anything to keep you safe and secured. I’m sorry but I don’t want you to doubt what we have. I’m sorry if I failed you.”

Kyungsoo choked on a sob and Jongin immediately embraced him. Kyungsoo kept on apologizing and the younger told him it was alright, and that he was also sorry because he kept his problems away from Kyungsoo.

When they both calmed down, Kyungsoo threaded his fingers through Jongin’s damp hair.    
Then they looked in each other’s eyes. “Please don’t think about it anymore, okay? I’m sorry if you felt that way, love. But I don’t want to force or pressure you to jump for a marriage soon.  I want our relationship to run at your pace. If you want us to get married soon then we’ll plan it, okay? All that matters is you, Jongin. You just have to tell me because I’m right here waiting for your decisions. You’re too important to me; I don’t want to lose you because of this.”

A tear fell down from Jongin’s eyes and Kyungsoo was quick to wipe it away. “Shh. No more crying, love.”

Jongin nodded as he tightened his embrace around Kyungsoo. “I was really afraid that you might leave me and that you might get tired of me if I’m being too whiny or needy. I’m so sorry, Soo.”

Kyungsoo cupped Jongin’s face and kissed his lips. Salty tears mingled in their kiss but it still tasted like love.

He wanted to reassure Jongin that their relationship was already secured.

“I will never get tired of you, my love. I will always be here to support and understand you. I will never leave you, Jongin. I’m always yours no matter what happens.”

Kyungsoo smiled as he heard a small whine and a muffled  _ “thank you”  _ from Jongin.

 

He pressed kisses on Jongin’s face down to his neck. “I love you much, Jongin. God. I’m so fucking in love with you.”

A shade of pink tinted Jongin’s cheek and Kyungsoo was once again endeared by his lovely boyfriend. “Please don’t hesitate to tell me if something’s bothering you, no matter how big or small it is, okay, baby? I want to hold you whenever you feel sad and I want to be there for you all the time. Let me help you carry the burden. You’re never alone in this relationship.”

Jongin nodded. He could see the love in Kyungsoo’s beautiful eyes. “I… T-thank you, Kyungsoo. I love you too. A-And sorry, sometimes I-I just needed to hear words from you.”

Kyungsoo smiled fondly at him and kissed the tip of his nose once more. “Shh. I will always be here to reassure you and to comfort you. Stop saying sorry. I’m yours, Jongin as much as you are mine. How many times do I have to tell you? Remember that, okay? No one will leave this time. Sleep now, I’m here when you wake up tomorrow and the next tomorrows of our lives. I love you. I love you.”

He snuggled towards Jongin’s bare chest. They were sweaty and tired but Kyungsoo felt contented and hoped he was able to show Jongin how much he loved him. Also, he promised that he was going to make it up with Jongin this time, because the younger needed him just as much as Kyungsoo needed Jongin too.

 

That night, Jongin dreamt of a peaceful life and a heart shaped lips and wide twinkling eyes smiling up at him.

 

//

 

“Yes, I can’t come to the office right now. Can you tell uncle that I want to take a leave for a month? No, I’m not sick I just needed some time alone. Really?! Okay. Tell him I said thank you. Yep, I’ll drop by tomorrow. Thanks again, Jongdae!”

Jongin woke up from the hushed voice of Kyungsoo beside him. He smiled lazily while Kyungsoo played with his hair.

“Good morning, beautiful.” He greeted him and Kyungsoo’s cheeks reddened.

“Good morning to you too, Jonginnie.”

Jongin hummed as Kyungsoo plopped down on top of him. Both of them were still naked, warmth seeping through their bodies and Jongin felt contented this way.

“You’re on a leave?” He asked carefully.

Kyungsoo put his chin on top of Jongin’s chest and peered up at to him cutely, “Yes and I’m not only doing this for you but for the both of us also. I really missed you, Jongin. I want to spend time with you, take you to dates in amusement parks or maybe just cuddle with you here in our bed. What do you think?”

Kyungsoo wiggled his brows and Jongin had to bite his lip to coo at his boyfriend’s cuteness. 

It was only morning but Jongin felt like he would bawl out tears in any minute. He would admit he really liked this side of Kyungsoo. It felt really nice to spend mornings with his boyfriend’s warmth pressed to his body.

For weeks of self-doubting, Jongin never felt at ease with himself. But with Kyungsoo’s presence and love, the storm in his chest already subsided. The only thing left was warmth and happiness.

“I’ll choose the latter, baby. I want to spend the whole day with us cuddling here in our bed. I missed kissing you, Soo.” He whispered before dropping a soft morning kiss on Kyungsoo’s plump lips.

They were both breathless when the kiss ended and Jongin’s cheeks hurt from smiling too much.

“Okay, Jongin. We’ll cuddle all day and never leave this bed, but breakfast first, of course.” 

Kyungsoo pulled Jongin up but the latter relented and opted to squish Kyungsoo harder.

“Come on, lazy baby stand up ‘cause breakfast is ready!”

“Not until you kiss me again.” Jongin pouted at Kyungsoo but the elder just pinched his cheeks before dropping few kisses on his face once more.

Kyungsoo threw him his boxer shorts which landed straight on Jongin’s face. Jongin pretended to be annoyed, but as soon as he deemed himself already decent, he marched towards the kitchen and engaged Kyungsoo in a tickle fight.

They ended up laughing and rolling on the carpeted floor with Jongin on top of Kyungsoo, breakfast long forgotten since the younger decided to be playful. Not that Kyungsoo minded. 

He secretly loved this side of his boyfriend. It only meant that he was happy and that was the only thing that mattered to Kyungsoo.

_ Jongin’s happiness will always comes first. _

“Ya! It tickles! Stop it, Jongin! I can’t breathe!” Kyungsoo mumbled more incoherent words and Jongin giggled nonstop because of his futile attempts to fight back.

“Jonginnie! Let go! I’m hungry.” Kyungsoo grumbled and Jongin tightened his grip around his wrist.

“I won’t.” He whispered.

Kyungsoo caressed his sweaty face. “I know. And I won’t let go too. I love you, Jongin.”

Jongin pressed their lips for a short kiss. “I love you too, Kyungsoo.”

 

They were both red on the face and out of breath, but Jongin could feel the happiness radiating between he and Kyungsoo before they stood up and headed in the kitchen.

 

Jongin’s mind wandered to all of the things that happened the previous night as he admired Kyungsoo preparing breakfast and pampering him. Both of them were happy because their tired nights and warm mornings were spent with moments like this. And they knew that in every waking moment of their lives would be full of the love, they had for each other.

  
  


And this was only the beginning.

  
  


– fin .


End file.
